HalfBlood
by demon in training
Summary: Naruto is a half demon whose fighting without a cause, that is until he meets a young inexperience and arogant Uchiha who drags him in a war he spent his life trying to avoid. Maybe NaruXSasu


This is the first story I've written in a while so hope you like it.

WARNING: Will be very gory. If you like, violence awesome, if not read, anyway you might like it.

Konohamaru: 12 Udon: 9 Mogei:5 Naruto: 16 Half-blood Chapter 1 Konohamaru stayed close to his hero while the others walked a head of them. "Naruto, can we take a break?"

The blond turned to him and grinned, "What, you gotta piss again?"

"NO!" Konohamaru shouted, blushing when Mogei and Udon turned around asking if everything was fine and quickly responding with a yes.

"It's… it's just I think Mogei's tired is all." Pointing to the small 5 year old.

"Oh really!" Naruto grinned. "Hey, Mogei." Huh?" Mogei stopped and turned back to face the two. "You tired yet?"

"Huh? No. Why? What's up boss?" Naruto grin grew to a large smile till it covered the entirety of his face.

"Oh nothing." Mogei blushed fiercely then turned around and ran up to catch up with Udon.

"See, she's just fine."

"But Boss," Konohamaru whined.

The blue-eyed man just chuckled. "What?"

Kono's POV

He looked up at the blonde. His clothes were dirty and ragged, too big with too many holes. He had a hole in his shoe and his big toe was emerging. The sword that had saved his life more than he could possibly count was strapped to his back. The only reason that Naruto's supplies wasn't on his back too was because he insisted upon carrying both his and Naruto's things. He knew very well that Naruto's back had been badly injured in the blue-eyed man's last fight.

"Don't you think you should be resting? I mean just yesterday you got tore up real bad and I mean…" He felt bad for doubting the blond in anyway but he also knew that if he Udon and Mogei didn't take care of Naruto then no one would because Naruto sure as hell couldn't do it no matter how well he took care of them.

Naruto bent down until he came face to face with him and looked him directly in the eye and gave a silly lopsided grin non-too-gently ruffling his hair. "OW! Stop boss." Naruto laughed and it was loud and boisterous. Then it stopped and the Boss's face was suddenly anything but happy and carefree. "Kono get in the bushes. Udon, Mogei come here now!" Without a second thought, he and Udon followed Naruto's command but Mogei hesitated before Udon dragged her over to the impromptu hiding spot. "Close your eyes and cover your ears!"

The Boss took a defensive stance simultaneously drawing his sword. I quickly look to see if Mogei and Udon listened to Naruto. Udon has his ears covered face tucked between his knees. Mogei on the other hand is on her hands and knees looking out the bushes. "Mo-mo, get back over here." I try and drag her back but she won't budge so instead I sit next to her and look out at Naruto.

He's real tense, face blank but eyes moving around real quick like he searchin' for something. Then his eyes stop moving and he's locked on one spot. "You know, I don't like cowards who hide in the dark." The Boss says as cool as ever.

_**"Really! I've never thought of a sneak attack as cowardly-" **_says a dark thick voice that leaves my skin crawling. _**"Just smart." **_Then something's dashing out of the cover of the trees and coming towards Naruto. Then their fighting and I can't follow their movements with my eyes but I can tell by the clang of metal from the Boss' sword. Then. They break apart and there's a burst of blood. The two are separated from each other panting heavily. The demon has purple leathery skin with insane green eyes and his entire right arm up to his elbow is missing and bleeding heavily.

I look over at Naruto and he looks unharmed if not ruffled, the only problem seems to be that the demons missing hand is wrapped tightly around his throat and tightening rapidly.

"Naruto…" Mogei whispers. 'Shit'. This is the first time Mogei has seen a demon fighting since her parents died just a month ago and its showing. The girl is crying and shaking, eyes wide. Then she gasps and immediately my eyes dart back to Naruto.

The Boss is on the ground hands on the demons arm as it tightens its' hold. _**"See you little arrogant human in the end you were no match for me." **_the demon gloats as he walks closer to his blue eyed hero. _**"I will kill you first and then I will devour the little kiddies hiding in the bush. "**_Now it's standing directly over the Boss till he kicks Naruto square in the face.

"Naruto!" Mogei screams then before I can stop her before I can react, she's racing towards Naruto and right in front of the demon. I see Mo-mo running and the demon reaching out to grab her… Then my world stops. Instead of having a handful of Mogei, the demon has his arm going right through Naruto. Mogei's mouth is wide open her face covered in her saviors' blood and then she faints.

Naruto grabs the demons only arm the other tossed away somewhere. "Kono, get Mogei." I'm looking at Mogei on the ground and I know she's a liability and I know she could die just lying helpless like that but I can't MOVE. Then I look over at Udon desperate for help of any kind, but he's sitting with his knees pint to his chest, face down, rocking back and forth. "DAMMIT KONO!"

Then my head snaps back to Naruto and the demon. It's still trying to pull its' arm out of Naruto and I think it also has it when…SNAP.

The sound of bone breaking rebounds through the air followed by the demons howl. Then Naruto tugs at his arm even more ripping it off completely. The demon falls back screaming and crying saying complete gibberish as he tries to plead for his life. Naruto just walks over to him and slits his head in half using a dagger from his belt silencing the demon forever.

Naruto POV

I walk over to Mo-mo and check to see if she was hurt. She seems to have passed out but other than that, she's fine. "You two can come out now." Kono comes running out at full force, Udon stumbling behind them.

"I'm, so, so sorry, Naruto." Konohamaru says whimpering. "I didn't mean it I just- I just…"

"Don't worry about I shouldn't have expected that from you all of a sudden. You can't just suddenly be ready to-" I can't finish talking to him cause I'm coughing, hacking up blood and shit I hurt. Then my visions getting fuzzy and the world is fading and Udon is talking to me but it sounds like he's so faraway. Then it all goes black.

PLZ REVIEW


End file.
